


共享标记

by Masakinini



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakinini/pseuds/Masakinini
Summary: ABO， bambam：Omega   其他人：Alpha有AO以及AA





	共享标记

意识到自己发情期好像突然提前了的bambam现在很不好。

 

他从来没用过抑制剂这种东西，从他第一次分化成Omega开始，就有段宜恩帮他度过发情期，后来还有其他队友。外界的人一直觉得他是Beta，毕竟他从未在公共场合泄露过信息素，加上他的几位团员的性别特征都是Alpha，但实际上他的确是个Omega，拥有Omega该有的一切，单薄纤细的身躯和柔软又敏感的性格。

 

葡萄柚的清香很快就蔓延到整个房间，之前他从演出的地方回到酒店的时候段宜恩给他发了个消息说有一个小采访要做不能和他一起走，而金有谦这会儿估计还在排练室，bambam骂了一句，只能摸索出手机给林在范发了个消息，问他什么时候能回来，林在范居然还真的有空回他消息：“五分钟后，宝宝，怎么了？”

 

五分钟就五分钟吧，好在现在周边没有刺激的气味，情潮来得还算缓慢，他回了个发情期啦你快点哦就把手机丢一边，开始一边胡思乱想一边等林在范回来。

 

他第一次发情期在16岁，段宜恩的家里，那时候就是个跟在段宜恩身边的小屁孩，别的Omega大多在十四五岁就迎来了分化，他一直没有，所有人包括他自己都理所当然地认为自己就是一个Beta。第一次的情潮来得又快又汹涌，他都没反应过来人就已经软在段宜恩怀里了，段宜恩刚意识到空气中越来越浓的甜味，还没来得及问出口，怀里就多了个小朋友。

 

段宜恩大他三岁，早就分化成Alpha了，接触过的Omega也数不胜数，当然知道小孩这是分化了。小朋友浑身热的像一只烫手的小山芋，又裹着柚子的甜蜜味道，他意识模糊，拽着段宜恩的衣角哭着嚷着求mark哥帮帮自己。那一次最终也没做全套——段宜恩就算是被浓郁的信息素刺激得也不好受，但总归还记得身下的小孩还是个未成年。

 

最后段宜恩是把粗大的阴茎插进了bambam双腿间，模拟着性交的姿势，上面则是拨开bambam软软的发尾，带着点凶狠意味地咬在了他的颈侧给了他一个临时标记，那是Omega散发信息素的腺体所在的地方。临时标记对刚刚迎来发情期的Omega其实作用并不大，bambam的后穴还在因未得到满足而不停地泛着水，心理上却又尚存着羞耻感，一时之间不知该怎么做的小朋友第一反应就是流眼泪，越哭越委屈，越哭越大声，吓得段宜恩赶紧拿被子把人包起来然后搂怀里，一下一下亲着他的脸颊，温声细语地安慰他好久才把脸红红的小孩哄好。

 

那之后两个人便心照不宣地维持着这种关系，反正他们几乎每天都混在一起，解决起发情期来简直不要太方便。未成年警告并没有什么用，第二个月bambam就开始又是撒娇又是胁迫地求着段宜恩操进去，那是他第一次真正被进入，被折腾的又疼又爽，当然爽占了大多数。好在段宜恩次次都记得带套，不用考虑万一突然中奖的惊喜和惊吓。之后他俩的性事被林在范察觉，bambam就半是抗拒半是勾引的和林在范也发展了这种关系。

 

bambam没有想太久，林在范说五分钟到酒店就真的没有用六分钟，他裹着房间外的凉气风尘仆仆地推开门，bambam说哇，你这么着急吗？林在范好笑，揽过他就亲了一口说也不知道是哪个小东西着急。

 

bambam早就换了睡衣，整个人显得特别柔顺，他踮脚环着林在范的脖子跟他撒娇：“对啊是我着急，哥哥帮帮我吧。”林在范把他抱起来放床上，转头去床头柜抽屉里找套，bambam双腿把他勾回来，懒懒地道：“别找了，我看过了没有。就这样做吧。”

 

于是林在范轻轻剥开身下人的睡衣，褪掉他的睡裤，触到睡裤上被濡湿的一小滩之后意识到这个小东西根本没穿内裤。小色鬼。林在范笑着俯下身去吻他细白的脖颈，沿着美好的身体一路吻到胸前，舌尖在他凸起的乳尖旁打转，或者突然把他一边的乳头整个含进去吮吸，bambam被刺激的本来摊开在林在范身体两侧的双腿一下子夹紧，自觉地圈上了他的腰，喘息了两句，林在范的手指来到他的后穴，发情期分泌出的肠液多到连润滑剂都不需要，林在范试探了几下之后便就着他穴里淌着的水插进了两指，他方才的喘息声就变成了切实的呻吟。

 

“嗯……啊……哥哥……进来”bambam难耐地扭了扭身子想要更多。

 

林在范看着扩张的差不多了便抽出手指，却不急着插进去，他坏心眼地捏了捏bambam挺立的乳头，问道：“你要哪个哥哥进来？”

 

bambam被捏的疼了，却又只能挺起腰把乳头送到他手中：“呜……在范哥哥，要在范哥哥进来。”

 

小孩在床上倒是没有叫错人，林在范腹诽道。他和bambam第一次做的时候，小孩又羞耻又放荡的在床上叫他，插进去的那一瞬间却叫了段宜恩的名字，不知道是迷糊了还是刻意挑衅，总之林在范身体力行让他记住了操他的人是谁，此后再也不敢乱叫名字。

 

他对bambam一贯有求必应，在性事上也如此，bambam喊了要他进来他也就没再故意折磨小孩，调整好姿势之后阴茎就一点点破开身下人的小穴，发情期Omega的后穴说浪的像发大水毫不夸张，阴茎刚一进入就被紧致的媚肉一层层地裹上来一阵一阵地收缩着，绞得林在范都要流冷汗，他低下头亲亲bambam潮红的脸：“宝宝，放松，你这样我都没法进到里面了。”

 

bambam嗯嗯啊啊地回应着林在范的吻，努力让后穴放松下来，好在发情期的Omega的身体本来就是为了让Alpha进入做好了一切准备的，龟头在穴口处磨了一会儿之后终于整根刺入，伴随着bambam突然高亢的一声呻吟，林在范开始大开大合地操干起来，他抓着bambam细细的脚踝，一下一下地抽插着，每次抽出来都只剩下一个头还在里面，再整根插进去，连囊袋都恨不得撞进去，bambam配合地抬起屁股迎合着他的撞击，在他身下扭的像一只发情的小猫咪，不对，不是像，本来就是发情的小猫嘛，他想。

 

林在范对他身体熟悉的很，阴茎直奔着他最敏感的那点戳过去，bambam的叫床声这就变了调。

 

“嗯啊……啊……哥哥……轻点、轻点…嗯”

 

“宝宝，一会儿你就该求着我重一点操你了。”林在范叼着他一侧的乳头，牙齿轻轻拨弄着那颗鲜嫩的果实，引得bambam的身体微微颤栗，另一颗也没被冷落，一只大手把它拢在手心，揉搓的红艳艳的挺立在空气中，随着被操干被顶弄的动作颤抖着，看上去楚楚可怜又让人更有蹂躏的欲望。

 

段宜恩接受完采访回来的时候床上的两个人正酣战，bambam已经射过一次了，林在范还埋在他体内驰骋着。

 

他推门进来的时候bambam惊的腰板挺直了后穴一下收紧，林在范被他夹的生疼，直接仗着体型差把他拦腰抱起来坐在自己怀里，不轻不重地打了一下他的屁股，bambam便又呜地嘟囔了两下整个人软绵绵地窝进林在范怀里，配合着他挺身的动作上下起伏着身体。像一颗饱满的柚子浸泡在红酒里——bambam一直调侃林在范的红酒味信息素是钓Omega神器，每次林在范都轻轻咬他耳垂说可是我只钓你一个啊宝贝。

 

“你们可以啊，办事都不锁门的。”段宜恩走过去揉了揉bambam头顶的发旋，觉得很可爱，又多揉了几下。林在范颠了颠怀里没几两肉的小孩：“这不是宝宝发情期等不及吗，再说了锁了门你怎么进来？你今晚睡走廊？”

 

“那不行，我也要和宝宝办事的是不是。”段宜恩把人从林在范怀里拉出来一点，捧着巴掌大的小脸就亲上去了，两人吻了好一阵，舌头互相翻搅出淫靡的水声。bambam快被亲到缺氧的时候段宜恩放开了他：“我先去冲下澡，斑米先和在范玩好不好？”

 

bambam刚刚一边被吻到大脑缺氧，一边下身还在被操弄，脑袋一片空白还下意识地点了点头。段宜恩进浴室没多久之后林在范也到了临界点，他发狠地操了几十下之后突然抽出来，全数射在了bambam的身上，bambam小腹上、腿上和两腿之间都是乳白色的精液，甚至之前被舔弄的发亮的乳尖上都沾上了一点，整个人色情到不行。

 

不标记——是林在范和其他几个人这么多年来的默契，他们不知道bambam到底怎么想的，谁也不敢擅自标记他。但不被标记的Omega是超级没有安全感的，在无数个性爱的夜晚bambam都想求林在范或者段宜恩标记了自己，却又担心一旦被其中一个标记，另外的人和他们的关系就会疏远。他很贪心又很幼稚，于是只想做一只鸵鸟逃避问题。

 

段宜恩洗完澡只在下半身系了个浴巾就出来了，很明显床上的人已经结束了一轮，林在范靠在床头抽烟，bambam窝在他怀里，偶尔被呛到就掐一下林在范的大腿，段宜恩挑挑眉从床的另一边挤过去，把浑身赤裸的bambam抱到自己怀里，手伸到他屁股下面摸到一手滑腻，是林在范留在穴口的精液和他自己体内肠液的混合物，段宜恩刚刚触到穴口就感觉到手指被吸住了，他轻轻抠挖了一下小穴的褶皱，bambam就发出难耐的鼻音，扭着腰凑上去索吻。

 

两人现在面对着面，bambam跨坐在段宜恩腿上，屁股刚好抵在他勃起的阴茎上，却又被一层浴巾阻隔，bambam有些着急地开始自己晃动起屁股摩擦着那根粗长的肉棒，段宜恩一边舔他耳廓一边笑：“宝贝这么饥渴吗？”

 

“……闭嘴！”

 

段宜恩便也不在逗他了，毕竟自己那话儿也硬得要爆炸了，他捏了捏bambam全身上下唯一有点肉的臀瓣，示意他转过去趴好。

 

bambam任他摆布，乖乖转过身塌下腰翘起臀。段宜恩扶着他窄窄的细腰一挺身就把肉棒送了进去，后入的姿势一下进得太深，bambam哼哼唧唧的声音陡然增高。待他适应下来之后段宜恩就毫不留情地冲着敏感点大力抽插起来，bambam闭着眼睛抓着床单，呻吟声都被撞碎，原本雪白的臀瓣也因为接连的撞击泛出了点点的红色。

 

“啊…啊…哥哥……慢一点……啊”

 

床上的求饶显然除了增加性致之外什么用也没有，此刻的示弱只能换来更加用力的操弄。

 

bambam感觉到有异物在碰着自己的脸，睁开眼就看到金有谦来到自己前面，这人不知道什么时候回来的，看见屋里这一场大戏倒是不把自己当外人，直接脱了裤子就参与进来了，小兄弟直挺挺地立在bambam面前，bambam只看了他一眼就伸出舌头去舔舐肉棒上的筋脉纹络，尽管口交过很多次，但是这人的性器实在是太大，bambam还是不太能适应深喉，金有谦只好慢慢地浅浅地在他嘴里抽动。这下bambam后面的小嘴正挨着操，前面的嘴又被堵上了，只能发出呜呜呜的声音，生理性泪水和无法抑制的口水一起往下落，整个人都湿漉漉的。

 

“斑米，要不要试一试一起玩？”金有谦不忍心让他口太久，抽出性器之后摸着他的脑袋问他。bambam还没反应过来“一起玩”是什么意思，身后的段宜恩倒是很快替他答应了下来，捞起bambam被干的软下去的腰，双手穿过他的腿弯，就把他以一个给小孩把尿的姿势抱了起来，剧烈的动作吓得bambam惊叫连连，伸手就抓着面前金有谦的臂膀以求平衡。

 

待安定下来之后他才意识到现在他是怎样一个羞耻的姿态，段宜恩和他交合的地方现在一览无遗地展露在金有谦面前，他那里正卖力吞吐着段宜恩的肉棒，金有谦把他两条腿都架到自己臂弯上，一只手试图继续扩张他的小穴。

 

“呜啊……不行……两根不可以一起、嗯啊…会坏掉的……”

 

他们以前从来没有两个人一起操过bambam，既是怕他承受不住又带着点Alpha的占有欲，bambam半是恐惧半是期待，两个人好声好气地安慰他让他放松下来，嘴上是温柔的话语，下半身的动作却是没停止的凶猛。

 

金有谦的阴茎刚进去一点bambam就开始激烈挣扎起来，身体却被两个人控制着无法逃脱。金有谦一边安抚他一边继续向里深入，直到那个看上去小小的洞把他的性器也整根吞了进去，三个人都发出了满足的喟叹声。

 

“宝宝好棒。”“斑米好乖好厉害哦。”

 

前后两个男人都低下头去亲亲他，然后两根性器开始一前一后地顶插起来，两个人配合的无比默契，你进我退，每一下都捅在bambam最敏感的地方，bambam今晚已经被弄得好几次高潮了，现在什么也射不出来，下体被塞得满满当当的，酸胀的感觉带着绵长的快感一阵阵地袭击着他，浑身酥软无力地只能由两个人架着任由两个人索取。葡萄柚里又添加了一丝薄荷的清凉气息，混合在一起缠绵得难舍难分。

 

bambam扭头被段宜恩扣着后脑勺和他接吻，脖颈扬起来好看的弧度，金有谦就去咬他薄薄的一层皮肤下凸起的喉结，毫不吝啬地留下一个又一个痕迹。

 

迷迷糊糊地不知道被操了多久，bambam感觉得到两个人到了顶点准备退出去，后穴本能地缩紧绞住两根阴茎。两个人都被夹得倒吸一口冷气，bambam抓着两人的胳膊意乱情迷地叫道：“不许出去……射在里面……标记我……”

 

段宜恩和金有谦对视了一眼，林在范也在看他们，三个人同时摇了摇头，段宜恩抱着怀里小孩温柔的吻他发旋，轻声安抚他，“宝贝乖，两个人一起没办法标记的。”

 

“呜…可是我想让你们标记我……”

 

金有谦凑过去吻他的嘴角，一边啃咬他艳红的唇一边说，“听话，等你发情期过了我们再一起商量这个事。”

 

bambam嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨了半天才同意这个方案，却说什么也不同意两个人撤出去射在外面，段宜恩和金有谦无可奈何只能满足他，最后避开生殖腔一起射在后穴里。

 

金有谦抱着人去浴室洗漱的时候正巧碰到朴珍荣回来，顺势把怀里无力的人交给朴珍荣，“珍荣哥，你帮斑米洗吧，我这边还没完事。”

 

朴珍荣白了他一眼接过小孩，径直走进浴室，然后小心翼翼地把bambam放进浴缸，冰凉的触感让bambam一颤，下意识就去抱旁边的人，等被搂进怀里才发现是朴珍荣，bambam忍不住跟他撒娇，“珍荣哥……”

 

过度使用的嗓子还带着沙哑的尾音，混着软绵绵的奶音更加软糯，朴珍荣一边调试水的温度一边接他的话，“怎么了baby？”

 

bambam没说话，只是软乎乎的扑倒在朴珍荣怀里撒娇，朴珍荣索性脱了自己的衣服，和他一起泡进浴缸，他这会儿才有空打量小孩的模样，bambam胸前一片狼藉，吻痕和牙印纵横交错，下面也没好到哪里去，穴口被蹂躏得红肿不堪，还在一下一下不停翕张着。

 

朴珍荣看到口干舌燥，手上动作也不规范起来，原本在胸膛轻轻擦拭的动作变成刻意撩拨，他用手指捏起bambam胸前那颗红肿的果实，用力揉捏掐弄着，指甲刻意在乳尖划过，引出bambam一声呻吟，另一只手也不空歇，伸到下面去揉bambam已经射过两次的阴茎，没几下前端就颤颤巍巍的在他手上挺立起来。

 

bambam在他怀里抗拒般的扭动着，突然碰到后面顶着自己的炙热，一瞬间红了脸，嘟囔着骂他，“变态……”

 

“哥哥就是变态，baby不就喜欢变态吗？”朴珍荣笑着去吻他的耳尖，满意得看到他耳朵变成粉色。

 

“宝贝自己摸自己好不好，哥哥要帮你清洗后面。”

 

bambam红着脸去摸自己的前端，朴珍荣奖励性的在他腺体上留下一吻，然后专注在他后面捣弄，红肿的后穴几乎不需要再次扩张，朴珍荣伸入两指去抠弄，白色的精液就顺着水一股股流出来，朴珍荣刻意用手指去顶弄他敏感的那一点，惹得bambam难耐不住，不停向后扭动试图让朴珍荣更深入一些。

 

朴珍荣把bambam转了个面正对着自己，小孩不满被拉来距离，刚分开又凑上来贴近朴珍荣，朴珍荣把他带进自己怀里跨坐在自己身上，伸手摸着他光滑的皮肤，摸他纤细的腰和柔软细腻的臀肉，手指探到中间的褶皱抚弄，稍微用力就捅了进去。

 

红肿的穴又软又热，搅了两下就水淋淋的，含住朴珍荣的手指吸吮，层层叠叠的温热软肉涌上来吸附，朴珍荣低头亲他发热的脸，感受着他的呼吸变得急促而滚烫。

 

朴珍荣一边和他接吻，一边把他抱起来对准自己的阴茎让他坐下去，bambam很乖的配合，可是坐了一个龟头就不愿意了，流着眼泪抱着朴珍荣撒娇说进不去。

 

朴珍荣轻声哄他说进的去，bambam还是不配合，摇着头流着眼泪撒娇，朴珍荣掐着他的细腰，一挺胯就捅了进去，一进去就被咬紧，然后被bambam流着泪控诉。

 

朴珍荣就笑着哄他亲他，小孩委委屈屈的，却还是听话的坐在朴珍荣怀里任他操弄，朴珍荣下面用力挺弄着，手指去蹭他的嘴唇，bambam便顺从的用舌头舔弄含吮着朴珍荣的指尖。他用后穴夹着朴珍荣的阴茎，有一下没一下的随着顶入的动作扭动腰身，贪婪餍足的像只发了情的猫。

 

浴缸的水很快就凉下来，朴珍荣怕小孩感冒索性把人抱起来，草草的擦拭了一下身上的水就把人搂着带回床上，他俩回来的时候床上三个人又开始搞起来了，段宜恩被金有谦压着，从后面插入，嘴上还不停叫着，“慢……慢点，疼，fuck……”可惜嘴巴也被堵住，说出的话压根没有气势。

 

林在范跪在段宜恩前面，性器被他含在嘴里，他不敢太放肆，怕把段宜恩弄疼了，万一把他惹生气了一口咬断自己命根子。

 

朴珍荣顾不上他们，他把bambam放到床上，掐着他的胯骨，从背后进入他，然后很用力地冲撞。

 

bambam浑身都在抖，朴珍荣兴致上来了，贴着他的耳朵说话，夸他里面好热好会吸，就这么想要哥哥射给你？bambam懵懵的点点头，本来就不是太清醒的小脑袋全糊了，只会鹦鹉学舌。

 

射给我好不好？把里面射的满满的……

 

朴珍荣叹为观止，小孩在欲望面前整个人都骚情又下作，偏偏又有种致命的清纯。

 

他就这么按着后入的姿势干了一会，bambam的前端已经泄了第三回，黏糊糊的体液打湿了小腹和床单，后穴淌出的水也打湿了整个会阴与腿根，偏偏朴珍荣还没停，bambam被操的爽极，前面已经射不出来了，连快感的产生与传递都不甚及时。

 

朴珍荣突然起了玩心，他把bambam一把抱起来架在自己双臂上，交合处正对着林在范，林在范这边正被段宜恩口着，看见这幅画面忍不住大力挺弄起来，段宜恩被他突然的动作操得一噎，抬眼狠狠瞪了他一眼，可惜林在范此时视线全在bambam这边，压根没注意到他的小动作，段宜恩只能小心翼翼的收牙配合他的动作。

 

bambam颤着双腿，浑身上下都找不着支点，唯独后穴被阴茎撑的满满当当。他想象自己不堪的样子，简直像是被钉在朴珍荣胯上似得，耻的让他脸热心跳。 

 

可偏偏朴珍荣又刻意去撞他的敏感点，bambam扛不住这种心理加生理的双重折磨，两眼紧闭，手指胡乱的在床单上抓挠着。朴珍荣从后面进入他，让bambam肉乎乎的屁股紧贴着囊袋，又不得不遵从重力自然往下坐，被操开了的后穴一下一下艰难的吞吃着朴珍荣的性器。 

 

“宝宝能不能叫我一声？” 

 

“在范哥……” 

 

朴珍荣便作势要扯他的头发，bambam吃痛，可是前列腺的地方又被顶到，爽的他后穴不住痉挛，不受控制的紧咬着朴珍荣的性器。 

 

“baby为什么这么不听话。” 

 

“我哪里有啦。” 

 

“那你为什么叫在范都不叫我，难道现在不是哥哥在干你？” 

 

“哪有你们这样的哥哥——”

 

归根结底还是要怪bambam太诱人。

 

朴珍荣用手扶着bambam的腰让他抬起来，阴茎滑出穴口，bambam只能依着他的要求改跪姿为坐姿，两腿被迫分开。

 

但bambam也没闲着，他伸出一只手去摸自己的乳尖，另一只手握住了自己的性器上下撸动，后头的朴珍荣还在他穴里深深浅浅的抽插，每个地方都被照顾到了位。 

 

朴珍荣从背后含住了他的耳垂，bambam的头发蹭在他脖子里，痒酥酥的，最后高潮的时候bambam忍不住高高的挺起了腰。朴珍荣把性器抽出来，把精液射在他的后背上，再顺着腰线和臀缝淌下来，看起来很色情。bambam已经射不出什么像样的东西，颤抖着从性器里喷出一点半透明的液体，有一些还飙到了隔壁段宜恩身上。

 

朴珍荣好心的放过他，拿纸巾擦掉他身上斑驳的体液就放任他睡了过去，这边段宜恩就很惨了，本来alpha的后穴就不是用来交媾的，偏偏被大型犬压着不能动弹，金有谦的尺寸和他体型成正比，段宜恩被他操得又痛又爽。

 

朴珍荣凑过去亲他，安抚性的在他侧脸留下一吻，然后直起身来看向林在范，“哥……帮我好不好？”

 

短暂的不应期过后性器又慢慢挺立起来，林在范抽出含在段宜恩嘴里的性器，然后又抬起段宜恩的脸和他唇舌纠缠了一会才放开他，朴珍荣倒是不拖沓，已经躺好了就等着他。

 

林在范走过去跨坐在他身上，然后趴下去亲他的阴茎，忍不住抓住他的屁股色情的揉了揉，凑过去在臀瓣上面一边亲了一口，在感受到朴珍荣猛然紧绷以后，塞在朴珍荣嘴里的下身也朝上顶了顶，惹来朴珍荣有些不满的哼哼。

 

林在范又亲了两口，看着眼前几乎整个被唾液沾湿的朴珍荣的屁股，林在范有些兴奋的凑上去又在他可爱的屁股尖儿上吸咬了一口，然后才慢慢转而向冷落了一小会儿的阴茎。

 

朴珍荣瞳孔中染了情欲红成一片，嘴里含着阴茎尽可能吞咽的深，无法咽下的口水顺着嘴角流到床单上，手掌包裹住含不住的地方撸动，口交他做得熟练，却不喜欢吞咽精液，浓重的膻腥味儿冲得他头脑更昏，一个劲儿的往里含，在喉咙处忍过呕吐，软软的喉头挤压龟头，林在范爽得仰着脖子嘶一声，嘴上动作也没停，尽力的挑逗朴珍荣同样肿胀的性器。

 

“呜呜——”

 

林在范在他口腔里做最后的冲刺，顶他口腔内壁的软肉撑出一个圆弧的形状，朴珍荣呜呜咽咽的用手在囊袋的位置揉搓，最后一下深喉两个人同时射进对方嘴里。林在范吞下嘴里的白浊转过来亲他，“下回让我操一次？”

 

“做梦呢？”朴珍荣拿手推他，“起来，沉死了。”

 

“刚吃完哥哥的牛奶就不认人了，小白眼狼。”林在范佯装委屈，可惜朴珍荣压根不理他，他刚刚的澡算是白洗了，朴珍荣刚从剧组回来就加入这场性爱游戏，此刻体力全无，只想好好泡个澡抚慰自己疲倦的身体。

 

那边金有谦和段宜恩也偃旗息鼓了，高潮的时候金有谦没忍住差点在段宜恩体内成结，疼得段宜恩恨不得踹他，事实上他也踹了，金有谦紧赶慢赶撤出来还是有一半精液射在他体内，段宜恩恨铁不成钢的踢了他两脚，结果被金有谦拽住脚踝吧唧一口亲在脚背上，段宜恩又不好意思的把脚抽了回来。

 

幸好酒店浴缸够大，朴珍荣进去后，金有谦也跟着抱了段宜恩进去，三个人躺在浴缸里享受浴缸自带的按摩功能，有一搭没一搭的聊天。

 

“珍荣，宝宝刚才让我和有谦标记他。”

 

“那怎么行！说好的谁都不能标记他。”

 

“这不是还没标记吗。我的意思是说要不我们商量一下，看让谁来标记他，一直和这么多个alpha做对他身体也不好。”

 

“你舍得？”

 

“……不舍的。”

 

“那就别提这事，除非baby想好，我们谁说都没用。”

 

“……”

 

END（？）


End file.
